Forum talk:Tales of Heresy
For the record, the Imperial Guard didn't exist at this point either. Until it got reformed after the Heresy, it was just the Imperial Army, and that's when the Navy became an organisation of its own as well. --Solbur 14:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll throw in as Chaos Commander. I may step in as an Imperial Character as well though. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: And it'd need to be pretty early in the Heresy for only the Primarchs to have Daemonic Gifts. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll take a mechanicum magos or an imperial army officerVegas adict 18:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Tempted ta join as won o' thum Ork Warbosses an get sum skullz fer me pointy stick. --Solbur 19:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Should I be worried that one of my mates speaks like that with a Dub accent? Either way, I've settled on trying something other than being a magnificent bastard villain or an anti-hero with loose morals. I'mma be a paragon of humanity for this one. You'll find out just how much of a knight in shining armour I'll be playing once this gets up and running. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) So can only one person have Space Marines? Cause Dark Seer has his name there? If it's only one person, that's kinda retarded. KuHB1aM 20:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :I think that's overall command, but if everyone's supposed to have their own race, I'll go for Chaos. If not, I'll go for my Imperial soldier (he's not a Space Marine). //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You can have whatever, it's just that it won't start until all positions+ are filled and Run4's is finished, by imperial guard i meant imperial army, i just didn't want any n00bs going "It's imperial Guard you dick" looks like i got slapped anyway EDIT: Dear Jesus, i need to double check my editing. :I'll hit up my Imperial side so. I'll get a character in the pipelines, but the info on his particular type is pretty hazy at best. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Alright, cool. Space Marines for meh. And what's the deal on Primarchs? KuHB1aM 02:17, September 13, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Has the Heresy already started? KuHB1aM 02:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, can I do the eldar forces. If jack wants to take Eldar ill take Dark Eldar, either one I get ill test out a pointy eared bugger ;) good or evil makes little difference to me. --NoFuryLikeMine 09:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Just write in a part for your forces. KuHB1aM 12:21, September 13, 2009 (UTC) IS THIS BEFORE THE HERESY???!!! If so, I'm going to switch to the Emperor's Children. KuHB1aM 19:48, September 13, 2009 (UTC) It says that the Heresy has made Kladius even more dangerus, so I'd imagine it's during it. Why are you so against playing somebody with freedom, anyway, Kuhblam? I'm sure you remember that old saying about the dark side having cookies. --Solbur 22:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, I played the bad guy most of the time at the Fallout site. Over there, I got cookies, milk, and muffins. These days, I guess I just want some plain K-rations. KuHB1aM 22:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Right, gonna throw in with my lot before someone else thinks it's a bright idea. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:24, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I can only imagine... KuHB1aM 21:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Custodian Guard Emissaries. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:57, September 14, 2009 (UTC) BULL.SHIT. You brought 15 of the mightiest warriors in the Imperium over into the RP? Hell, why not just have everyone on the other side just lie down and die, for crying out loud. KuHB1aM 22:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :They're not Primarchs dude. Calm thyself. And then, you're the one who wanted your Space Marine Chapter to have their own Titan Legion. You can hardly talk. That and there's only 15, they can't be everywhere at once, and hence can't win the war alone. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Lol all I'm saying is that there's gonna be a hell of battle inside the Citadel on Gearus. KuHB1aM 22:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Stronger than Space Marines, bigger than Space Marines, with Power Spears with Bolters on the end. I'm gonna play them like I played Grey Knight Terminators in a campaign in my old gaming group. They set the front line because they are the front line. Without the Psychic Powers of course. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, with two companies of Imperial Fists, five companies of Blood Angels, the Legio Custodes, and a massive detachment of the Imperial Army, I don't think the fate of Gearus is in much peril. KuHB1aM 22:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :That's gonna be pitted against the massed forces of whoever steps in for Chaos, and then there's the wild cards, the Orks, Eldar and Dark Eldar. And given the Imperium's inability to take a hint and not colonise worlds where their people keep dying, the Eldar aren't gonna be taking any side other than their own. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:58, September 14, 2009 (UTC) True. Quality versus quantity. KuHB1aM 23:20, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Eldar have quality as well. They just can't take a punch like a Space Marine. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:25, September 14, 2009 (UTC) True. Space Marines aren't exactly as delicate as an Eldar Aspect Warrior. Or any type of foot soldier, for that matter. KuHB1aM 23:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Keep in mind the Eldar ive chosen are the Swordwind of Biel-tan, the best eldar battleforce with the most aspect warriors out of the craftworlds, they'll put up a hell of a fight ;) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. I played against a Biel Tan Swordwind army that used the old Codex:Craftworld Eldar. So many Banshees. So . . . many . . . power weapons . . . o.O//--''Run4My Talk'' 09:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC)